Van (Earth 81)
Introduction Van '''(real name: ''Vlad Valentine'') was the alternate counterpart of Brad Valentine from a future where evil ran freely. His history was much like Brad's, however, he was much more capable of dealing with it, and still roams the alternate worlds of the MGGCU. The Resentment Legacy ''Note:' As little is known about Earth 81, much of the characters will be referred to by their real Earth equivalency's names. Introduced as a friendly character, his less than helpful intentions were revealed along with the little that is known currently of his backstory. Vlad was a dear friend of the Luma Sandteats of his world, and his greatest ally well into the time of Lisa's World. In their world, there was a prophecy known only as the 'Drosh" which they followed to the letter in their shared youth, hoping to one day become a great duo of heroes. Their future was much more grim. The Chuck Finley from this world was Plork's brother, and together they became the accountants to the world's equivalent of MGG, watching over the mainly Luma-funded treasury. When Lisa's World loomed over the horizon of the world of MGG, it resulted in a short brawl between the leaders of both (Luma and Vesee). This brawl ended in an agreement: They would share their resources, and Lisa's World would fold into MGG. While Vlad was initially welcoming, he was soon displaced as Luma (who by then had crowned himself Luam) took Vesee to his side, as he was much easier to manipulate directly. Vlad, as he was a much stronger individual in this world, took it in stride. Luam, however, did not. Luam sensed the minor displeasure in everyone about the new Lisa's World based hierarchy infesting MGG, and he decided to have the MGG members he deemed unnecessary executed, from Vlad to Chuck, leaving only Plork to watch the treasury (this world's Plork too passive to react to his brother's assassination). Vlad narrowly escaped this fate, an execution at the hands of Earth 81's Liquidus (in this world, an android created to do Vesee and Luam's bidding), permanently blinded in one eye by wounds he sustained, and tried to contact the other members of MGG. as each frequency came up as static, he fell further to the ground, unable to hold onto his human emotions, or the legacy of the Drosh he and Luma were meant to fulfill. This version of Brad mastered Resentment. With his Resent limits broken, Vlad singlehandedly destroyed the Lisa's World. As he stepped into the throne room, a saddened Luam Sacred told him "Now... we decide whether I was right, or wrong. Show me that resent... Show me, if I am truly propelled by evil, not the world's best interests!" At this Vlad launched into several punches, each countered by Sacred, as they trained together as children, and his abilities were enhanced by Kingliness. Vlad was silent as he wore the King down. Sacred laughed, "Maybe... that's it... It was you who should end this... This was all fate." Vlad's fist shattered every bone in his former friend's body with his final attack, and Luam died. Vlad turned to see a whimpering form hiding behind one of the two thrones - this was the queen, Luam's bride, who Vlad had never met. Vlad spoke the first words he had said since his calls were left unanswered to MGG. "Bury your man... And get out of my sight..." He rested on the twin thrones, his feet against one as he went unconscious from fatigue. The next day, he found some of what Luam was talking about, by reading several of his manuscripts and journals. Multiple Earths in other dimensions, mentions of some sort of legendary world eating beast, and tales of betrayal and resent, all done for what he thought was the greater good. Since then Vlad continued the Kirby research on extradimensional teleportation, using it to travel interdimensionally and end every MGG conflict, usually by slaughtering Lisa's World and Luam Sacred equivalents. His last dimension hop brought him to real Earth, onboard the Mighty Fixers' ship. His final goals are much harsher than anyone else onboard, as while they prepare for the worst they still hang onto the hope that the Luma they knew was in there, somewhere. In the back of Vlad's mind, he knows that somewhere in the universe lurks an ultimate, ancient evil that will wipe out all sentient life in each galaxy, one by one. His theory that it's formed by the betrayals and resentment flares that tend to happen during the events of Lisa's World in each dimension coalescing into a being has yet to be proven or disproven totally. While the real Earth Brad was drained by the betrayals and the hard life he lived to the point of premature aging, Vlad appears to have aged a little slower, still wrinkled but his hair having not greyed. He wears an eyepatch over his missing eye. He has an unknown portion of himself replaced by Kirby Cybernetics after he improved upon the research after killing his world's Travis Kirby. He also never had a "Miki" persona. Powers and Abilities Unrevealed traits left as Brad Valentine equivalents Resento Crush: '''Van can destroy an enemy he hates by obliterating their skeleton with his aura. '''Born of '''Resentment: '''Van draws his strength from Resentment, though his Sadness is also very high and he can presumably use this to power feint attacks - similar to his real Earth counterpart, he has never been showed using this.